Shattered
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: A/U, One Shot. Charming is put under the sleeping curse and Snow wakes in the dream. Their reunion might be a little less then what they had hoped for, separated by a mirror with only their voices to unite them. Will a reunion ever take place, or will all their hopes be shattered?


**Shattered **

**This is what happens when fabulous sneak peeks get released. Just my take on what may happen while Charming is under the sleeping curse. If you watch the promo for the next episode, Charming looks like he is in a room with a mirror much like in Apple Red as Blood. Which prompted me to write this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Charming whipped his head around the dark room. In front of him were three mirrors, and he stared back at his reflection. He had been here before, or had been somewhere like it. The torch he held in his hand flickered as he waved a hand over the mirror. He still stood staring back at his reflection, looking at every angle. Charming remembered his purpose here and began to call out for his wife.

"Snow? Snow?" Charming called, nearly tearing up at the vast expanse of darkness all around him. He felt so alone, painfully alone, all that was there to look back at him was his reflection. Suddenly, a figure began to make its way towards him. He reached out to touch the far away person, but they were just out of reach. Charming's hand hit nothing but glass as he continued to watch as the figure got closer. Finally, Snow stood in front of him, gazing at him. She looked confused and he began to laugh with relief as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Snow, it's me. Snow is that you?" Charming asked, reaching forward to the mirror. He laid a hand on the cool glass, trying to touch his wife's face for the first time in weeks. Snow continued to move her hands along the mirror, as if searching for something.

* * *

"Charming, are you there?" Snow asked, feeling along the mirror, trying to see something. Looking back at her was her own reflection, trying to trace where his voice was coming from. She finally understood as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"It's a, a two way mirror. I can't see you, but you can see me right?" her voice quavered as she reached out her palm to where she thought his must be resting. "You can't see me?" Charming looked up at Snow's reflection and watched as tears poured from her eyes. He felt a single tear slip down his cheek at his wife's expression. Lost, confused, she looked just as she had when they had been separated by a mirror all those years ago by the queen. Charming watched as Snow put out her hand to touch the mirror, and he smiled as his hand pressed against the glass, almost against hers.

"Imagine I'm holding your hand, right now," Charming smiled at her, using his other hand to pretend to brush her bangs from her eyes. Snow closed her eyes as a single tear slipped from her eye. Charming took a step closer to the mirror until he was standing right in front of his wife, hand still against the mirror.

"Step closer to the mirror," Charming whispered to her and Snow came to stand in front of him. Charming gazed through glassy eyes as he pressed a kiss to the mirror, against where Snow's lips would have been. Snow could hear Charming let out a sob, as she used her hand to wipe away her last remaining tears.

Suddenly, the mirrors began to shake, and Snow tried to keep from falling over. Collapsing to her knees, she threw her hands against the mirror, sobbing harder.

"Charming! Charming what's happening?" Snow yelled to him, throwing her hands to the mirror over and over. Charming stood shakily as he reached for his wife's hand, knowing he would only find a cold surface. Just as she had come towards him, Snow's reflection began to disappear.

"Wait Snow, no wait. I have to tell you something! Cora is-" Snow was gone, the shaking around him finally stopping. Charming felt anger race through him as his hands hit the mirror over and over again.

"No, no, no, no" Charming repeated over and over, his hands only meeting with the mirror's surface. He had been so close, painfully close, but he could not touch his wife, or kiss her. Or tell her everything would be okay. With one final push, the mirror broke, sending millions of pieces of glass over Charming's head. He collapsed to the floor, sobs echoing in the now empty darkness. He felt a strange pull take over his body, and he reached for the mirrors one last time, but they were gone. His wife, her reflection, any chance he had to see her again were shattered, just as the mirror was.

Finally, Charming woke up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait for Sunday! Reviews would be awesome, but thanks for just reading it anyway.**


End file.
